cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crownholder Dragon/@comment-11256866-20151215032043/@comment-27502531-20151215080256
Okay. If you think Vanquisher is not a good tech,fine. I think you should run a few games without him first and of course,show your games to us. I believe there're Narukami experts in the wiki and they might give you a good advice on either going with your ideas or encourage you to splash in Vanquisher. Judging from your comments, I felt you're an intellectual being but somehow, the impression given to me is that you're either still lacking understanding on the deck building concept or you're stubborn because we challenged your idealogy. My reason for encouraging you to put in Vanquisher is because I felt that you can trigger a stride bonus when you're not striding Warning and instead of striding on Kaiser which is just vanilla. I do remember that Granblue and Tachikaze has their own units which retiring doesn't punish them a lot. Binding seems to be only reason why they're passive. Vanquisher tech represents a potential Voltage stride in your G-zone and recently,most players are slowly acknowledging his potential as a break-even or victory stride. Having easy wins counts more the reason why Vanquisher is a good and fun choice. G-Naru also sabotage Grade 2 mates. Binding those Grade 2 mates is surely painful for those who misplayed against Vanquisher. Take advantage of that and you can prevent any potential stalling in near future. Now, probability is the thing now. If we asked you to tech in 2 Vanquisher and go for 3 Crimson and 3 Vermillion, what are the chances of you getting 2 Vanquisher? It's likely to be low and in fact,if you were to have him in your starting hand,it's fine because the fact people knows you have Vanquisher on the field means they should really take note of Voltage when you can just later surprise them with Kaiser. Likewise for Kaiser can use Vanquisher as a hat trick. Another thing to take note is that playing Vanquisher means you have access to his special support and his grade 1 support is quite good because that card bind 1 card for free whenever you bind another card. Again, Voltage is one of the good strides that Narukami can afford to play and he requiring bind cards is not an issue when you can play some of bind support and our favorite Chatura aka Narukami staple as of now for generics. Assuming those cards can't be used due to lack of Vanquisher name, remember that you can stride to voltage and trigger all of his support asap. Binding 5 cards = free 15k boost and even a little 6k base can become a threat to your opponent. I hope you actually read all of this and open up yourself to other's potential ideas. You can feel free to disagree with mine anytime but I present you ideas that many people introduced me to. I will leave it here as well as a reference for those who wished to convince on why we think playing Vanquisher in a Kaiser deck is a good option and proven to be helpful for Narukami players in today's format. Excuse me as I will be thinking of splashing Oboro Keeper in a G-Murakumo deck.